Question: Convert $\dfrac{53}{29}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $53 \div 29 = {1}\ \text{ R } {24}$ So the improper fraction has $1$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${1} \times \dfrac{29}{29} = {\dfrac{29}{29}}$ This quotient $1$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $24$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{24}}{29}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${1}\ {\dfrac{24}{29}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{29}{29}} + {\dfrac{24}{29}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{53}{29}$.